Promises, Promises
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: It's been ten years since Blair and Chuck have seen each other and she thought it was better that way. Can he convince her otherwise? I wrote this after watching "The Dark Night" so it's based on the show not the books. ChuckxBlair Oneshot


Promises, Promises

Also written for the Fall-Fandom-Free-For-All and for kell887 who wanted a Chuck/Blair future fic. Enjoy!

-

"Make up your mind Waldorf; I'm not going to wait around forever. I'm a very busy man. So, are you coming to dinner or not?" It was ridiculous; he was even better looking now.

Blair Waldorf hadn't seen Chuck Bass in 10 years and had been perfectly content to keep it that way; at least, that's what she told herself. Queen B was busy with an empire of her own. She was the owner of the Waldorf Modeling Agency and hadn't even turned thirty yet.

Not that Charles had been doing badly for himself either. Victrola had gone international thanks to his new financial advisor, and his change of heart in regard to the burlesque club when the money came out of bonds and Nathaniel had the balls to figure his own way out of the Catherine situation. His face was longer now, with an angular jaw that showed off his mouth. Blair couldn't help but stare, she was like a kid in a candy store. He was taller too, having started his growth spurt senior year. He was hopelessly attractive but Blair had to resist, for her own sanity.

"Chuck," her tone was severely annoyed but her eyes didn't match her lips and Chuck knew that he was getting to her, good, it was part of the plan "I haven't seen you in ten years, and I thought we both decided that was for the best." He wouldn't give up so easily, of he was anything it was persistent.

"That was only because you knew you couldn't resist if I was around." He gave her a sly smile which, matched with the knowing look in his eyes, made Blair's heart beat a little bit faster.

"I resisted pretty well the night of my party. Or do you remember you tried to rape me?"

"It's only rape if you don't want it." His eyes glittered menacingly.

"You're so crass," Blair was on her feet; hurt pride showing on her face, her D&G heels clicking as she stood. "Now, go, before I call security."

"My father owns this building, I can call them just as fast as you can and tell them it's just some intern playing a joke. I won't leave unless you agree to have dinner with me tonight."

"Great, rape and bribery, how far will you go?" She rolled her eyes and sat back down heavily.

"I promise not to attempt the former if you cooperate with the latter."

"I suppose I can't turn that down. Where were you planning on taking me for dinner?"

"Let's make that a surprise. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Fine."

She rose to her feet again gesturing towards to door. They stood there, facing off, two stubborn passionate people pushing against each other with all their might, two lions ready for the kill. And somehow it was surprisingly comforting and familiar to both of them. This was right Chuck and Blair against the world; the way it was supposed to be.

Chuck broke the glare first and much to Blair's surprise reached out and took her left hand in his, running his thumb over her ring finger. "Good to see you B.," he whispered leaning in; he was so close she could feel the heat of his lips on her skin. She closed her eyes, shivering, subconsciously stealing herself not to close the short distance between them.

Consciously she was mentally kicking herself but her body stayed frozen. He drew back and looked into her eyes. She gave no response and saw something flickering there. Was it…regret? That was ridiculous; Chuck Bass never regretted anything that booze couldn't fix. And he definitely hadn't spent the last ten years the way she had.

"See you tonight," he said rather gruffly, letting go of her hand and striding out of her Paris office. After he was gone she stood for a second then grabbed her phone to call Serena.

-

She looked like a goddess. Chuck had to compose himself before getting out of the town car to help her in. Her dress was lavender, almost pink and shimmered lightly under the lights of Paris. Her hair was down and floated around her shoulders, it was darker than it had been when she was a teen, and highlighting the subtle changes in her more defined facial features. His eyes traveled down the skirt that reached her knees and hugged her body, down to her toned calf muscles and elegant silver stilettos. She was a prize to be won and chuck was the main contender. He smiled to himself while sliding over and opening the door.

-

"Do you remember the first time you got drunk? God, who knew middle school parties, could be so wild?" Surprisingly, Blair was enjoying herself. The restaurant was in an old theater building with private rooms in the old boxes. From where they sat she could almost reach up and touch the golden angels molded to the ceiling. It was elegant and slightly macabre; just Chuck's style. He was actually being a gentleman for once. They were talking about the old days about Nate and Serena, Dan and Vanessa, Eric and Jenny. She sat back and observed him, he seemed happier, more sure of himself, less of a morose teenager. Blair supposed she had changed in that way too.

The candle light lit up her eyes as Chuck watched Blair laughing at the latest memorable story he'd told. He sipped the champagne then got up the courage. He reached across the table and took her hand again setting the glass, now drained of its contents, back down. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Okay," she whispered back. He walked around the table lifting her out of her seat and leading her to the door.

-

Blair tried to keep herself from thinking about how he was in bed. They were on the stairs leading up to the roof. She was a bit worried now, what was he planning, and her palm was sweating slightly in his warm grasp. He stopped sensing her reluctance and leaning close.

"Aren't you curious," Oh God, he smelled amazing "About what I'm going to show you."

Blair was sure he'd put her under a spell because she seemed to be outside of herself, looking down on them in the stair well, seeing herself nod and let him help her up the next flight. Maybe he'd slipped something into her drink, anything, otherwise why would she feel so drawn to him? Chuck was a drug and she was trying not to be an addict.

The door to the roof creaked as he shouldered it open but there was nothing up there except for an old brick chimney and a few pigeon nests. Shooting him a dirty look she walked past him and to the edge, looking out over the light spangled streets of the city, glowing gently in pinks, blues and yellows, pulsing to the symphony of street noises.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked incredulously. "Because I've definitely seen prettier roofs thank you very much. This isn't a very impressive surprise Bass."

"I bet not." He sounded very matter of fact about it, and there was a tinge of something else in his voice that made Blair turn to look at him.

He was on one knee with a silver velvet jewelry box out in front of him.

"Oh no, don't you do this to me Chuck Bass."

"Blair," he rose and spoke so softly that she had to walk forward to hear him "we're not teenagers anymore. Can't we leave that behind?"

"No, you never said…it," she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes "and without that I can't have anything to do with you Chuck. We decided that ten years ago, I thought it was final."

"You want me to say it?" he sighed then stepped back and spread his arms raising his voice. "Fine I will. I love you Blair Waldorf. I probably always have. In the last ten years do you know how many women I've slept with? A lot, from all over the world, gorgeous and exotic and seductive and I always ended up thinking about that night in the limo, thinking about you. And if you don't marry me, I'm going to end up like my father." He stepped closer and lowered his voice again "Don't you want to save me from myself Blair?"

"I—I," she couldn't speak looking down at the little box he held between them, the box that meant so much to her future. She stood there with his arm around her and the city surrounding them and thought. She thought about that summer, the trip they didn't take, and Marcus, and all the relationships she'd had in between. They were wrong for each other then, young naïve self centered. Now they had all that they wanted in life, except love, and had had that entire long, lonely ten years to think about it. She made up her mind "If you cheat on me," she whispered taking the box from him opening it and slipping the ring onto her finger, "I'll kill you."

He just chuckled. "No chance of that, ever, I promise. And now I keep my promises." He leaned down to her searching her face with his eyes. "Tell me you love me, Blair."

"I love you," with that she kissed him hard the box falling from her hand as he lifted her up off the ground. The ring caught the light and sparkle from where her fingers were caught in Chuck's hair, a promise he was willing to keep.

-

Review please!

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


End file.
